Chasers
by Ella Unlimited
Summary: A deep panic had begun to set into her chest, replacing the happy feeling that had been there before. She found herself praying that everything was okay, that it was just some miscommunication and Harry was all right. GinnyxHarry


Ginny Weasley was never more comfortable than when she was in the air. The wind blowing in her hair and whipping at her rosy cheeks, she loved looking down on the earth and seeing nothing but tiny specs below her dangling feet. Lost in the sky, the young woman was nobody but herself- ridding any labels that had accumulated over the years.

She was no longer "Harry Potter's Girlfriend".

No longer "The Youngest Weasley".

No, she was just herself. And she was finally able to be free.

She felt weightless, no longer held back by the pains that her life had brought her. Fred's death had taken a toll on her family, half of the family's laugher seemingly gone with him. The Final Battle had left scars on everyone- most of them too deep to be openly discussed. Ginny hurt every morning, whether it is physical or emotional.

She hurt in a way no one else could understand. The pain only eased by Harry- Harry and his wonderful smile. Harry and his wonderful laugh. Harry... Just being Harry.

We had seen him at his worse, when he was silently mourning and wanted nothing to do with the outside world. When his anger became the best of him and he lashed out before dissolving into silent tears. Ginny knew he pain Harry carried around everyday, the deaths he felt responsible for, and the families he felt he had torn apart.

But, she had also seen him at his very happiest. The moments when, just before twilight, he liked to whisper in her ear how much he loved her. Whenever it was his weekend for Teddy to stay at his apartment, the way that Harry carefully prepared everything for the little boy just to make sure Teddy would always enjoy himself. And the way that he lit up whenever the two of them ate at the Weasley household; surrounded by family and loved ones.

And that was why she loved him more than anything.

Unconsciously, Ginny began twirling the diamond ring on her slim finger. It had been unexpected... Yet, predictable- her and Harry's engagement. But, it felt completely natural.

A pleasant warmth grew inside her chest at the thought of the dark-haired man, making the young woman blush lightly in the cool breeze.

Suddenly, there was a yell in the wind. "If you're done in la-la land, Weasley; there is a practice going on!"

"Sorry!" She yelled back, flying down to the rest of the team. "Just thinking about Harry!"

Several of the new girls giggled from behind their fingers, "Oh really?"

Ginny nodded, her ponytail whipping her face. "Yeah, he's away on an Auror mission for the rest of the week and I really miss him."

One of the older girls, Kenya, smiled sympathetically, "Don't worry, Ginny. He'll be back before you know it."

She sighed, "I sure hope so."

* * *

This was it. The entire game was resting on her slender shoulders.

The Snitch had been spotted and the Holyhead Harpies were only one goal away from winning the entire championship.

Ginny clutched the ball tighter to her chest; time seeming to slow as she surveyed the field. No time for daydreams or second-guesses… She only had one shot.

The woman leaned on her broom, making her shoot down lower to the ground the smell of the freshly mowed grass and dirt filling her nose- all the while dodging a mean looking chaser with a corkscrew twist. Ginny weaved in and out of the opposite team, ignoring their screams and attempts to stop her. She pushed forward until she had made it to the opposite end of the field.

With a sharp yank upwards she shot like a bullet into the air- coming face to face with the opposite team's keeper. Ginny grinned before easily tossing the ball into the goal- not only were the points needed, but just behind her- Kenya caught the snitch. Ending the game.

And they had won.

With her goal- they had won.

A smile broke across Ginny's face as she dived down to join the rest of her team in accepting the championship trophy.

But, she felt a hand stop her mid-dive. "Ginny Weasley?" She looked up to see the referee; an older woman with a normally stern face.

"Yes?"

The referee sighed, her face sympathetic for once. "There has been an accident with your fiancé, I've just been informed. He's been relocated to St. Mungo's,"

And then, the world stopped.

* * *

Ginny ran as she had never run before. The moment those words left the referee's mouth she was gone. A deep panic had begun to set into her chest, replacing the happy feeling that had been there before. She found herself praying that everything was okay, that it was just some miscommunication and Harry was all right.

But the only images that filed her mind were of him; bloodied and beyond recognition from a spell that had gone wrong. A crazy, dangerous wizard had mauled her fiancé and had ripped him from her fingertips.

She just knew it.

Blindly, she blinked away tears as she skidded to a halt in front of St. Mungo's Welcome Witch- a preppy brunette who, to her credit, ignored Ginny's messy Quidditch clothes and dirty face.

"How may I help you, dearie?"

Ginny took a deep breath, trying to soothe her ragged breathing before continuing. "I'm here… I'm here for Harry Potter,"

The woman smiled kindly standing up and gesturing her hand down the hall. "He's in Room 628, let me escort you." The ginger woman obediently followed, unable to rid herself of the horrid images of Harry from her mind.

She should've stayed longer and found out what was wrong. But she had to leave, Ginny had to go see him for herself- make sure he was breathing and hold his hand. She had to know that he was alive.

"Here we are, Mr. Potter should be right inside. Take all the time you need,"

Ginny nodded, managing to choke out a thank you before quietly opening the door. "Harry? Are you awake?"

There was a cough, "Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

The young woman's head flew up, her eyes welling with tears of relief when she saw him lying on the bed with a book propped up with his right leg. Harry was smiling, honestly pleased to see her.

"Oh, Harry. I thought you had been nearly killed!" She sighed, quickly running over to him and collapsing into his arms.

The black-haired man rolled his eyes, wrapping his fiancée into a warm embrace. "Oh yes, those pulled hamstrings are quite a problem around here."

"What? You just pulled a hamstring?"

Harry grinned, kissing her on the nose. "Yes, how stupid does this sound? I was jogging back into the fireplace with Ron- so we could floo back to the office after we had finished the job- and then bam! I just pulled a muscle right then and there. Can you believe it? I won't hear the end of it from your brother for weeks,"

"But I thought you weren't suppose to get back until Monday?"

"I decided to come home early so I could see you play."

Ginny sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Really?"

"Really. And judging by how much you smell… I'm guessing you won?""

She laughed, hitting him jokingly on the chest. "Shut up. But to answer your question… We did win."

Harry's face lit up, "Really? That's wonderful, darling! Oh, I wish I could've been there. But the Medic insisted I stay here for another hour to make sure the spell healed everything correctly."

Ginny kissed him softly, "You stay here as long as you need- it was just some stupid game. You're much more important, Harry. So much more important."

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Harry."

* * *

_A/N: Hello! This is my Twin Exchange story, _Chasers_, in all of it's glory. _

_My apologizes for the lateness, and the poor quality (and an extra apology if I miswrote any Quidditch terminology, please inform me if there is anything wrong and I will fix it immediately). I did lose my original manuscript so I had to start fresh and quickly crank something out in just a few hours. _

_It is short, barely 1000 words, but I find it cute. I'll probably revisit it later, but as for right now- I'm fairly happy with the results. If you like the story, I would LOVE it if you decided to vote for it on the Twin Exchange forum!_

_Reviews are always appreciated._

_Thanks much!_

_~Ella_


End file.
